the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Observation
Harry Smith's Observation is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2016. Synopsis Something is fishy in Harry's household...will he figure out why his parents are suddenly acting strangely? Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith and James Smith arriving home from a boring Monday at school. The former grabs a handful of biscuits from the biscuit tin, though Grace Smith snatches them and bans him from snacks until he finishes all his homework. He storms upstairs and does a fart of rage, blowing a crumpled letter out of his pocket. Grace unfolds the messy piece of paper - it's about a week-long observation of every school pupil's strengths and weaknesses in Pedia. If the school board finds out how naughty Harry is, she and Liam Smith are bound to be forced into parenting classes! Her face goes white. On Tuesday Harry arrives home from school starving; Grace packed him a box of Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks for lunch, which he stomped and peed on. After tea Liam yells for him to get out his homework - he grabs a stack of worksheets that have been piling up for two months, causing Liam to throw a teacup across the kitchen with rage. Much to Harry's surprise, Liam starts doing the homework for him with the help of Lohipedia! A mass text from Morten Larsen pops up on Harry's Eyephone to notify him that the fifth season of Volcanusic Vikings will premiere on TV in a few minutes. Liam allows him to watch it due to him thinking of it as educational enough. Soon Harry watches Volcanusic Vikings while scoffing Tricky Treats. James squeals at him for having Liam finish his homework and tells on him to Grace, though she is oddly fine with what is going on, causing the stinky poo-poo baby to throw a tantrum. Grace locks him in the boiler room all night. On Wednesday Harry is famished after school; this time Grace packed two boxes of Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks, and he used both to block a toilet. Grace then yells at him to wash his PE kit - the family is going for a run to Nerdton and back! Harry wonders if his parents have caught a mental illness spread by Athenians. By the time they finish their exhausting jog it is pitch black outside. Harry decides to get the rest of this bizarre day over with by playing Zapper Rapper X, however all his Wee You games have been replaced with educational ones! He groans and lets out a squeaker. Harry finishes school on Thursday, starved from tossing his three boxes of Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks down a manhole. Grace spots something in his pocket...a questionnaire to ask about what he likes doing at home! Liam grabs a fishing rod and reels it out, while Grace locks Harry in the garden shed. The two parents then fill in the questionnaire for him, although they lie that he doesn't watch any TV, never plays video games, eats nothing but Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks, has never touched junk food in his life and runs to Nerdton every single day. Grace also writes that he likes to make the dishes dirty just so he can wash them again. They then fantasise about Harry actually being this way. On Friday Harry trudges home from school on an empty stomach once again - this time he stole a steam roller and ran over the four boxes of Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks he was packed. He hands Grace and Liam a letter from school...apparently his behaviour over the observation period is a concern! The former initially thinks the school board found out how mischievous he is after all, however they read on to notice everything they wrote in the questionnaire wasn't considered normal for a boy of his age, so they have to attend a parenting course! The pair scream. Music *RUNE - Ragnar's Theme (plays from the TV when Harry is watching Volcanusic Vikings) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes